


I'll always miss you when you're gone

by reallyraduniverse



Series: Nightangel one-shots [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'd do angst but I literally can't hurt these characters, M/M, angry bird and smol blueberry, warren loves kurt and I'm melting from the cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Warren goes on a solo mission; Kurt spends the time he's away, well, pining for his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought this up while doing my one of my final exams. I just wanted to write something short and sweet, so, here's this.

Kurt hated the feeling of pining that he currently felt. Warren had been gone for a week now, and Kurt felt like his angel would  _never_ come back.  He missed him so much it hurt. 

"Come on, Kurt. Let's do some training." Jean said, poking her head through the open door of Kurt's room. 

"But we're on break. . ." He whined.

"Yes, but you need something to take your mind off of everyone's favorite angel." Ororo remarked, picking at her short nails. 

"But training is hard, and I always hurt after. . ." he complained. 

"I agree with Kurt. Training is  _boring_." Scott scoffed. "And hurting isn't fun when you're on break."

" _Ja_." Kurt replied, yawning. "I want a nap. I'm tired. I didn't sleep much last night." 

"Fine." Jean and Ororo both huffed. Ororo crossed her arms over her chest. "But maybe it'll take you mind off of your lover boy."

"Who should be back some time today." Jean said, tapping her chin as she thought about what Charles had said. Kurt's eyes widened. 

"Really?! And _you didn't think to tell me?!?!_ " He screeched loudly. 

 "We-e-ll, we didn't, er- want to distract you from, ehhh- training." Scott and Jean said in unision. 

"But-  _I'm Warren's boyfriend and I've been dying all alone here!!!_ " Kurt screeched. 

"Oh, Kurt- you're not really  _dying,_ are you, blue? That's unfortunate. I just got back." All four of them looked up to see Warren leaning in the doorway, a stupid grin on his face. 

"Just wait, guys." Jean said, "Just wait for Kurt's reaction."

" _ **WARREN!!** You're back!_" Kurt squealed, flinging his arms around the winged boy.

"Hey there, cutie blue. Miss me?" He asked, leaning down and kissing Kurt's forehead. 

"Ja, Warren! I missed you a lot!" He nodded, blushing furiously.

"God, you should've heard all of his complaining. It was really  _annoying_!" Scott said, rolling his eyes. Or, well, they thought he was rolling his eyes, they couldn't tell with the shades. 

"I- I didn't complain  _that_ much!" Kurt protested, feeling like his face was on fire, but Warren just laughed. 

"You missed me that much, huh?" 

"Maybe-"

"My god, just kiss already." Ororo muttered. "We'll leave if you want us to." Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but she grabbed Scott and Jean by their arms and dragged them out. 

"Looks like it's just you and me, cutie." 

"Warren- stop that. You're gonna make me blush!" 

"Kurt, you're already blushing." Warren replied.

"Am not!" Kurt protested.

"Yeah, you are. Now come here and let me kiss you." Warren didn't wait for Kurt's response, he just kissed the smaller boy. To his surprise, Kurt immediately kissed back.

" _Ich liebe dich_ , Warren." He said softly.

"Yeah, I love you, too, Kurtie."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Kurt was a little out of character but eh, it was fast.  
> I had to go back and fix so many errors rip me


End file.
